


The Doctor's Night

by bucky77



Series: What The TARDIS Does For Fun [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gay Sex, Interfering TARDIS, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky77/pseuds/bucky77
Summary: The TARDIS teases the Doctor with the things Jack does while he's alone
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, The Doctor & The Doctor's TARDIS, The Doctor/Jack Harkness
Series: What The TARDIS Does For Fun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	The Doctor's Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of a series (the first part is called "the Captain's night"). The things the TARDIS shows the Doctor won't make sense unless you've read that first!

It had been a few hours since Jack had returned from his sudden... thing, with the TARDIS. He had made her apologise to him, but wished he could do more. He didn't know what that would be, though, since neither the TARDIS nor Jack seemed too keen to tell him what had happened. He decided not to pursue the topic, sine they seemed to be getting on perfectly fine now.

"Doc, I'm gonna turn in." Jack leant over the railing and spoke to him. He was still tinkering with the stabilising system and only had a few more repairs to make until she was good to go.

"See you in the morning," the Doctor said, barely looking up at him for more than a second before returning his attention to his work.

"Good night you sexy thing," he heard Jack flirt with the TARDIS, and she thrummed in return. The Doctor looked up, confused. How could he go from literally running out of the room away from her to aggressive flirting within a few hours. Jack just set him a playful wink and sauntered off to his room. The Doctor shook his head and returned his focus to the TARDIS, picking up his screwdriver and pointing it at the matrix. As soon as Jack left the room, he felt her attention turn fully onto him. She began to push into his mind, and he let her. She didn't try to say anything, just sat there, comforting him and apologising with the same feeling.

"You know, just cause Jack's better looking doesn't mean you're allowed to like him more," he joked aloud. He felt a hearty laugh resonate through his senses, which made he smile. In response, the TARDIS pushed into his mind with a questioning purpose. She put the image of Jack back into his head, prompting him to realise he'd just called Jack good looking.

"Don't you start, I don't need two flirts on board!" the Doctor said. The TARDIS didn't try anything new but she kept the persistent thought of Jack, and the look of Jack, in his head. The Doctor dealt with his sexuality in a way even he had to admit was severely unhealthy. He repressed it, completely and 100%. He'd gotten good at it, but the TARDIS's telepathy tended to amplify emotion and sensation, so the slightest twitch in his groin made him loose focus for a second.

"Okay, cut it out." He laughed, feeling slightly irritated. He felt the TARDIS's amusement fill his head. "Oh, this is funny now? Right, you asked for it." He accepted her challenge. This had happened twice before when the TARDIS felt he had too much built up sexual tension. She would put ideas and images into his head until one of them won: either he held out until she got bored or he... didn't.

The Doctor went back to tinkering with the TARDIS, knowing she would start out easy. She did. She pushed the thought of Jack unbuttoning his shirt, rolling up his sleeves, with his flirtatious smirk spread on his face. She quickly moved on to images of him shirtless, walking around the TARDIS, stretching his muscles in the early morning.

Then, the TARDIS sent an electrical tingle up his legs to his groin, causing him to still his movements to prevent the friction with his trousers. He laughed a little at the feeling of the increased pressure, and took a few deep breaths to collect himself. He went to walk up the stairs to the main console, needing to check some of the settings, when the TARDIS cleared his mind as totally as she could and replaced every waking thought with another, far sexier, image of Jack. He was sitting in the jump seat of the main console room, face flushed and breathing heavily. The Doctor felt the intense and overwhelming arousal rush over him. Why did this scene seem so familiar? The Doctor gasped, realising why Jack was so flustered earlier. 

"You didn't!" He said, getting all the answer he needed from her surge of amusement. He threw his head back and laughed, finally the afternoon made sense. He continued to walk up the stairs, still uncomfortable by the friction his large steps were giving him, but even more determined to beat the TARDIS. 

He reached the main console room when the TARDIS decided to stop being coy and give him what he really needed. She showed him Jack, just a few hours earlier, leaning flustered against the door of his bedroom. The Doctor had an extra bit of information than Jack did when the TARDIS pulled the same trick on him: she can't conjure scenes as realistic as this. This had to be real. 

The TARDIS projected some of Jack's desperation to the Doctor, but it was magnified because of the strong connection. It caused him to stop walking and lean his weight on the console. Then, she showed him what Jack was thinking of to get him so worked up. The knowledge that the mere thought of himself could do this to Jack sent a fresh current straight to his length. He felt a twitch and bit back a groan, once again laughing at the situation he found himself in. 

"Nearly, but not quite," he teased the TARDIS cockily. Immediately he got the sense from her that she hadn't shown him the best bit, and before he had time to worry about what that meant she took advantage of his moment's uncertainty to push herself into his mind and project her final image into his head.

She showed him Jack, sweaty and flushed, shamelessly and desperately rutting into his own hand, while the other was stretched out behind him to hold him steady on his feet. His mouth was slack, letting out desperate grunts, and his eyes were squeezed shut. The TARDIS not only showed him the image, but he could feel the ghost of Jack's hand against his own length. 

The Doctor totally collapsed into the console as his knees shook, barely managing to hold himself up. He couldn't hold back the desperate groan that was ripped from his throat, and he barely had enough consciousness left in him to hope the TARDIS hadn't summoned Jack for a show. 

He watched Jack's body still as he collapsed backwards into the door and came into his hand, stroking himself gingerly through his climax. He felt the waves of climax flow over him, the pleasure causing himself to involuntarily buck his hips into thin air. The head of his cock rubbed against the fabric of his trousers, causing him to let out a strangled groan. If he wasn't so totally consumed he would have been humiliated, even if there was no one else to see him. He knew that any more friction would be too much for him, but decided there was no way he could hold off any longer. He thrust his hips desperately into thin air once more, and felt his stomach clench as he came where he stood in his pants. He shivered as the warm liquid spilled over his overly sensitive head, stimulating him further. Tears nearly threatened to prick at his eyes as he struggled to catch his breath. 

He stood there, breathing heavily, not daring to move. He felt as though any movement would cause him to topple over, his knees and thighs shook. It felt like hours before he found the strength to allow a smile to break out over his face. He laughed, shutting his eyes in embarrassment. The reality of the fact that the TARDIS had just made him cum, hands free and in his pants, was starting to sink in.

"You'll be the death of me," he told her, slowly standing up, still feeling wobbly on his feet. He felt awkward walking around in come-soaked trousers, his cock still feeling overly sensitive. He shook his head and made his way towards the bathroom to clean up.

"Oh," the Doctor turned back to the TARDIS as an afterthought, "don't tell Jack."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism welcome (encouraged)! I don't own these characters and the story is just a bit of fun! (meaning not to be taken seriously)


End file.
